Get You! Love Love?!
is the ending song for Futari wa Pretty Cure. It is also picked by Misumi Nagisa for the school chorus competition in episode 45. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= DATTE yatte ran'nai jan faitā yori otome chikku ni getyou! love love mōdo jan Mi mo kokoro mo suītsu ni tokete mitai mon! Choko pafe toka, ikemen toka Maji ni muchū ni nareru toshigoro nano kyō mo kokuhaku shitakatta yo Chikyū no tame, min'na no tame Sore mo ī kedo wasurecha ikenai koto aru njanai?! No! Mune ga dokidoki suru tokimeki yumemiteru tīn'eijā Goku futsū no sore ga nichijō kesshite nakushitakunai DATTE yatte ran'nai jan sutoresu yori romansu desho?! getyou! love love mōdo jan Sore ga nani yori pawā no moto desho?! DATTE yatte ran'nai jan tatakau yori dakiaitai getyou! love love mōdo jan sore ga ichiban heiwa da Nano ni dōshite? Kyō mo kōshite! Choko tabe makuru, kuru, kuru. |-|Kanji= DATTE やってらんないじゃん ファイターより 乙女チックに getyou! love love モードじゃん 身も心もスゥイーツに とけてみたいもん! チョコパフェとか、イケメンとか マジに夢中になれる年頃なの 今日も告白したかったよ 地球のため、みんなのため それもいいけど忘れちゃいけないこと あるんじゃない?!の! 胸がドキドキするトキメキ 夢見てる ティーンエイジャー ごく普通のそれが日常 決して失くしたくない DATTE やってらんないじゃん ストレスよりロマンスでしょ?! getyou! love love モードじゃん それがなによりパワーの素でしょ?! DATTE やってらんないじゃん 戦うより抱き合いたい getyou! love love モードじゃん それが一番平和だ なのにどうして?今日もこうして! チョコ食べまくる、くる、くる。 |-| English= You can't make me do this as I'm a lover, not a fighter getyou! In love love mode Your body and heart will melt in sweets! A chocolate parfait, a cute guy I'm at the age when I can really go crazy at these and I wanted to confess it as well today For the sake of the earth, for the sake of everyone That's fine but isn't there something that you're forgetting?! Now! My heart is pounding and throbbing like a dreaming teenager An original daily life is something I won't get rid of You can't make me do this because isn't romance better than stress?! getyou! In love love mode Isn't that the best source of power?! You can't make me do this because instead of fighting I want a hug getyou! In love love mode as that's the most peaceful way But still why? I'll do it like this as well today! I'll stuff, stuff, stuff myself with chocolate. Full Version |-|Romaji= - VERONE Chorus Ver= DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ faitā yori otome chikku ni getyou! love love mōdo jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Mi mo kokoro mo suītsu ni [All] tokete mitai mon! #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Choko pafe toka, ikemen toka #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Maji ni muchū ni nareru toshigoro nano kyō mo kokuhaku #FB607F|Nagi}}/ / shitakatta yo #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Chikyū no tame, min'na no tame Sore mo ī kedo wasurecha ikenai koto #FB607F|Nagi}}/ / aru njanai?! No! Mune ga dokidoki suru tokimeki yumemiteru tīn'eijā Goku futsū no sore ga nichijō kesshite nakushitakunai DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ sutoresu yori romansu desho?! getyou! love love mōdo jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Sore ga nani yori pawā no moto desho?! DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ tatakau yori dakiaitai getyou! love love mōdo jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ sore ga ichiban heiwa da Nano ni dōshite? Kyō mo kōshite! Choko tabe makuru, kuru, kuru. #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Ohisama mite, kushami wo shite #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Warai dashitara saigo! Tomaranai no #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Demo bimyo~ ni #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Kenka shite mo, kizutsuite mo #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Honto no toko wa shinji atteru ndayo #FB607F|Nagi}}/ / "daisuki da" tte Nanka wakuwaku suru dekigoto machi nozomu tīn'eijā Sameta furi shite mo murimuri! Hitomi kagayaichau mon! DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ toraburu yori urūru desho! getyou! love love mōdo jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Sore ga kokoro no uruoi nan desu! DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ dame dashi yori senakao shite! getyou! love love mōdo jan Sore ga ichiban no chikara!! Dakara sōshite! DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ sutoresu yori romansu desho?! getyou! love love mōdo jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ Sore ga nani yori pawā no moto desho?! DATTE yatte ran'nai jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ tatakau yori dakiaitai getyou! love love mōdo jan #FB607F|Nagi}}/ sore ga ichiban heiwa da Nano ni dōshite? Kyō mo kōshite! Choko tabe makuru, kuru, kuru. }} |-|Kanji= DATTE やってらんないじゃん ファイターより 乙女チックに getyou! love love モードじゃん 身も心もスゥイーツに とけてみたいもん! チョコパフェとか、イケメンとか マジに夢中になれる年頃なの 今日も告白したかったよ 地球のため、みんなのため それもいいけど忘れちゃいけないこと あるんじゃない?!の! 胸がドキドキするトキメキ 夢見てる ティーンエイジャー ごく普通のそれが日常 決して失くしたくない DATTE やってらんないじゃん ストレスよりロマンスでしょ?! getyou! love love モードじゃん それがなによりパワーの素でしょ?! DATTE やってらんないじゃん 戦うより抱き合いたい getyou! love love モードじゃん それが一番平和だ なのにどうして?今日もこうして! チョコ食べまくる、くる、くる。 お陽さま見て、クシャミをして 笑いだしたらサイゴ!止まらないの でもビミョ〜に ズレちゃうけど〜 ケンカしても、傷ついても ホントのとこは 信じあってるんだよ「大好きだ」って なんかワクワクする出来事 待ち望むティーンエイジャー 冷めたフリしてもムリムリ! 瞳輝いちゃうもん! DATTE やってらんないじゃん トラブルよりうるうるでしょ! getyou! love love モードじゃん それが心のうるおいなんです! DATTE やってらんないじゃん ダメだしより 背中押して! getyou! love love モードじゃん それが一番の力!! だからそうして! 胸がドキドキするトキメキ 夢見てるティーンエイジャー ごく普通のそれが日常 決して失くしたくない DATTE やってらんないじゃん ストレスよりロマンスでしょ?! getyou! love love モードじゃん それがなによりパワーの素でしょ?! DATTE やってらんないじゃん 戦うより抱き合いたい getyou! love love モードじゃん それが一番平和だ なのにどうして?今日もこうして! チョコ食べまくる、くる、くる。 |-| English= You can't make me do this as I'm a lover, not a fighter getyou! In love love mode Your body and heart will melt in sweets! A chocolate parfait, a cute guy I'm at the age when I can really go crazy at these and I wanted to confess it as well today For the sake of the earth, for the sake of everyone That's fine but isn't there something that you're forgetting?! Now! My heart is pounding and throbbing like a dreaming teenager An original daily life is something I won't get rid of You can't make me do this because isn't romance better than stress?! getyou! In love love mode Isn't that the best source of power?! You can't make me do this because instead of fighting I want a hug getyou! In love love mode as that's the most peaceful way But still why? I'll do it like this as well today! I'll stuff, stuff, stuff myself with chocolate. I look at the sun, I sneeze And finally, start laughing! I can't stop But I'm still delicate~ and off-point~ Even if we fight, even if we realize it Your true place is to believe you can say "I love you" Someone who can get excited is an eagerly waiting teenager Pretending to be awake is useless! My eyes are sparkling! You can't make me do this because instead of trouble I want victory! getyou! In love love mode That's the warmth of the heart you know?! You can't make me do this because instead of judging just give me support getyou! In love love mode That's the best power!! So do it like that! My heart is pounding and throbbing like a dreaming teenager An original daily life is something I won't get rid of You can't make me do this because isn't romance better than stress?! getyou! In love love mode Isn't that the best source of power?! You can't make me do this because instead of fighting I want a hug getyou! In love love mode as that's the most peaceful way But still why? I'll do it like this as well today! I'll stuff, stuff, stuff myself with chocolate. English Dub |-|English= I can't change the way that I feel I never wanna fight, love me and hold me tight That's right I'm in love with you boy It's like I fell into a big jar of sweets and I don't want to come out Chocolate sundaes and cream, you're the boy of my dreams I'm no different than any other girl 'cause I'm just at that age Wanna tell you how I feel but I'm scared what you'll say (You know you shoulda) When I think of the world my head starts to swirl There's so much that I haven't seen, so many things I haven't done Good thing I'm still young My heart goes flutter flutter flutter what can I do 'Cause it happens to me every day You know I'm dreamin', like every teenager dreams And I'm so happy here please let me stay I can't change the way that I feel I wanna dance with you, have a romance with you That's right I'm in love with you boy There's nothing stronger than our feelings, I know you know it's true I can't change the way that I feel No, I don't want to fight, love me and hold me tight That's right I'm in love with you boy We can be happy here with just you and me But of course, we'll need a treat Oh! You brought one you're so sweet And it's chocolate let me eat, and eat, and eat Audio Video Trivia *This is the only ending song to be used for an entire season, however there was a slight edit made in the second half of the season, as in the first half of the season while the Dark five are present, they are shown in the ending walking across the screen and strutting, however after episode 30, once all of the 3 Seeds of Darkness have been introduced, the 3 Seeds replace the Dark Five in the ending, and instead of strutting and moving across in an elegant stride, they are shown in a hopping manner where they all kick the air simultaneously after 3 steps. Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Ending Songs